A sanitary tampon is generally provided with a tampon applicator. A tampon applicator includes an outer tube and an inner tube. An absorber having a withdrawal string is stored inside the outer tube. When using a sanitary tampon, a user inserts the outer tube inside the vagina while gripping the outer tube and then presses the inner tube toward the outer tube. When the inner tube is pressed toward the outer tube, the absorber is pushed out from the outer tube and is disposed inside the vagina.
Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a compact tampon applicator. This tampon applicator includes a hollow outer tube for containing an absorber therein, a first hollow inner tube, and a second inner tube contained in the first inner tube. When using the tampon applicator, the user connects the first inner tube and the second inner tube, pushes the first inner tube and the second inner tube into the outer tube to dispose the absorber inside the vagina.